


Mak's EcuPer Week 2020 Archive

by yisusfishus



Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Serie de Short Fics para la semana EcuPer del Fandom Latin Hetalia durante el mes de Octubre 2020Usando los personajes del fandom de Latin Hetalia.
Relationships: Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia)
Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Bloqueo Artístico [Musa/Comida]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Musa/Comida  
> [Resumen] Un bloqueo de escritor siempre es lo peor, pero para Miguel la solución toca su puerta en el momento indicado.

En su pequeño estudio, dentro de su casa, Miguel Prado se encontraba sumamente frustrado.

Tenía que terminar el borrador de su libro de cocina para entregar a la editorial dentro de unos días, pero aparentemente su inspiración y motivación habían decidido fugarse juntos de su mente. El tener un documento en blanco como evidencia de su dilema no ayudaba en nada para calmar su frustración.

Gimoteo dejándose caer sobre su escritorio. Realmente sólo quería terminar esta parte de todo el proceso, lo cual no debería ser tan difícil porque ya había decidido cuáles recetas saldrían en el primer tomo. Sin embargo, por algún motivo desconocido, todo su ser se encontraba en un extraño bloqueo.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de su burbuja de sufrimiento y casi quebró su cuello al voltear para ver la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la repisa de su ventana. 

5.50 P.M.

El peruano logró ahogar parte de su grito de sorpresa. ¿En qué momento el tiempo se había deslizado entre sus dedos como agua? 

Se levantó como resorte para responder la puerta y dejar pasar a su invitado. Después de todo, su novio Pancho estaba dispuesto a darle parte de su tiempo para colaborar con las ilustraciones de su recetario y quizás, si todo salía bien, podrían pasar el resto de la tarde acurrucados en su sofá antes de tener que regresar a la tediosa tarea de hacer el borrador.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su pareja -cargando una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para dibujar el platillo de ese día- y respondió a su sonrisa con una idéntica… O al menos eso pensaba, considerando que era el intercambio común entre ellos, hasta que notó como Pancho fruncía el ceño.

“De acuerdo, ¿qué pasó?”, preguntó el ecuatoriano a su novio al ingresar a la casa y saludarle con un beso.

“¿Qué dices? No ha pasado nada”, respondió confundido Miguel ganándose un suspiro por parte de Francisco.

“Lo mismo diría yo pero tienes los hombros muy tensos”, contrarrestó el invitado mientras se adentraba a la sala de estar para dejar sus pertenencias en el sofá individual; lo cual provocó una risa cansada por parte del huésped.

“Solo no logro concentrarme para escribir el borrador”, decidió ser honesto. Después de todo, quizás Pancho tendría una solución. 

“Ah”, sacando su libreta y estuche Pancho le sonrió, “Entonces creo que cocinar te ayudará a eliminar todo ese estrés, o al menos redirigir tu frustración, ¿no?”

Migue rió ante la respuesta tan simple pero cierta por parte de su pareja. Era tan afortunado por tenerlo a su lado. Sonriendo, y tomando su delantal al ingresar a la cocina, el peruano respiró profundamente para mentalizarse en una de las tantas tareas que amaba hacer: cocinar.

Además, con Pancho mirando sobre su hombro para hacer los dibujos de los ingredientes y el proceso, sabía que pronto entrarían en una atmósfera cómoda al hablar de diversos temas conforme esperaban que su cena estuviera lista.

Y con su musa cerca, muy posiblemente le ayudaría a terminar el borrador en tiempo récord.


	2. Remedio Amistoso [Gripe/Compañia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Gripe/Compañia   
> [Resumen] Uno puede contar con tus amigos cuando te sientes mal... usualmente.

Miguel se encontraba seriamente mal. Sabía que estaba dando sus últimas patadas. Lo sabía. Cada fibra de su cuerpecito andino le decía que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Un estornudo sacudió su caja torácica y le hizo dar un quejido de resignación en espera del dulce descanso eterno.

A sus doce años, un joven peruano con una fuerte gripe -la cual le había prohibido salir de la casa todo el día- se encontraba culpando de todos sus males a su vecino argentino por convencer al grupo entero de jugar bajo la lluvia ayer. Aunque suene rencoroso esperaba, con todo su ser, que estuviera en igual o peor condición que él. 

El sonido de unos golpes contra su puerta le hizo abrir un ojo y sonrió por inercia. De todos sus amigos, sólo Panchito mantenía sus modales al tocar la puerta antes de adentrarse. 

“¿Migue?”, la puerta apenas se entreabrió para dejar ver a otro de sus vecinos, un niño ecuatoriano de su misma edad.

“Panchoooo”, exclamó el enfermo con alegría por tener una visita en sus tiempos de sufrimiento.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”, tomando lo anterior como permiso el otro niño se adentro al cuarto, jalando la silla del escritorio para tomar asiento. “¿Ves? Te dije que no debías jugar bajo la lluvia porque te ibas a enfermar. Pero, ¿me escuchaste? Noooo. El señorito cree que se manda solo."

“Me estoy muriendo y ¿sólo viniste a regañarme?”, hundiéndose más entre su cobija y almohada el menor de cabellos oscuros sólo gruñó en queja esperando algo de compasión.

“Si no te lo digo ahora, lo vuelves a hacer” El peruano quiso decir que no sería así pero… considerando como era a veces no se lo podía negar."...pero no vine sólo a eso”, agregó el ecuatoriano. 

Aquella afirmación llamó la atención de Miguel y le hizo voltearse hacia su invitado: Si era un regalo entonces él lo aceptaría con gusto.

De entre una mochila a sus pies, que Miguel no había notado hasta ahora, Francisco sacó una bolsa de frituras.

“Sé que no deberías comer golosinas pero te traje esto”, con bolsa de chifles en mano, Pancho le sonrió a su vecino. “...Pero viendo cómo estás tal vez no sea buen momento”, conociendo al otro niño mantuvo la bolsa fuera de su alcance.

“Noo, Pancho, ¡dame!”, lloriqueo el enfermo mientras miraba como su invitado colocaba la bolsa en el extremo más alejado del escritorio. “Me siento mucho mejor, ¡te lo juro!”

“Nope~", rió Pancho dejando el regalo a la vista. "Podrás coger los chifles cuando realmente te sientas mejor. Consideralo como un premio."

“Esto es tortura”. El peruano se escondió resentido entre sus sábanas escuchando la risa de su vecino. “¡No te rías!", exclamó. Iba a seguir su berrinche pero un estornudo lo interrumpió.

“Toma”, dijo el ecuatoriano mientras le pasaba un pañuelo desechable. Miguel aceptó el kleenex para sonarse su nariz.

“Gracias”, una vez usado lo desechó y sonrió a su amigo. “Bueno, igual con esta gripe no tendrían sabor.”

“Por eso lo decía”, exclamó Pancho entre risas.

“... S-sí, lo sabía”, Miguel refutó con las mejillas coloradas.

“Claro. ¡Ah!, por cierto”, al parecer el castaño había recordado algo. “Todos los demás te mandan saludos y también me pidieron que te diga que hiciste mucha falta para poder formar los equipos en el partido de hoy”

“¿¡QUÉ? ¿SÓLO YO ME ENFERMÉ?!”, gimoteo el ahora único enfermo. “Voy a matar a Martín apenas salga de aquí."  
  
La risa fue el acompañante por el resto de la tarde mientras Miguel balbuceaba sobre las injusticias del universo con Pancho como su oyente.


	3. Extracurricular [Citas/Inesperado]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Citas/Inesperado  
> [Resumen] La vida tiene una forma curiosa de hacernos recordar viejos errores.
> 
> Secuela de ["Puntos Extras"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137/chapters/50915605)

En una pequeña cafetería, no muy alejada del centro de la ciudad, Francisco Burgos se encontraba tecleando en su celular, de manera algo apresurada, un mensaje para su amigo Manuel. Realmente necesitaba hacerle saber que quizás no podría encontrarse con él a la hora acordada porque estaba en una situación un poco difícil de zafarse.

Porque enfrente de él se encontraba su ex profesor de estadística y probabilidad, Miguel Prado, sonriéndole con café en mano tres años después de su embarazoso episodio (cuando se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de pedir por puntos extras y terminó insinuandose sin querer). Todavía tiene presente que, tras el rechazo y bochorno vivido, en su mente la mejor solución fue reducir drásticamente cualquier interacción con el profesor fuera del aula durante el resto de ese año. Después de eso, por cuestiones de horarios y materias, no se habían vuelto a ver en lo que restó de su carrera.

...Hasta el día de hoy.

Francisco había mirado con confusión una taza siendo depositada al otro extremo de la mesa de dos plazas en la que había tomado asiento para matar un poco de tiempo antes de encontrarse con su amigo. Usualmente no tenía problema en ceder el puesto desocupado cuando el local en cuestión se encontraba lleno, pero la cafetería estaba relativamente vacía. 

Despegó su vista de su celular y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que le miraban divertidos. Inmediatamente reconoció el mismo gesto que presenció tres años atrás en el cubículo localizado en el ala de los profesores de la universidad.

“Joven Burgos”, comentó el mayor de cabellos oscuros jalando la silla para tomar asiento, “Que sorpresa encontrarle después de tanto”

“¿Profe Prado?”, tuvo que recordarse que estaba en un lugar público para no subir la voz.

“¡El mismo! Pero puedes llamarme Miguel”, respondió entre risas el peruano. “Después de todo ya no eres mi alumno ni estudiante. Felicidades por tu graduación."

“Gracias”, rió para disipar su nerviosismo mientras tomaba un poco del chai latte que había ordenado, “... Realmente ha pasado full…”

Sí, tres años. TRES AÑOS, le gritó su cerebro. Tres años después de tu bochornoso error, resaltó. Y, lo peor del caso es que su pro…, no, su ex profesor seguía igual de atractivo.

¡Ay, esto no podía estarle pasando!

“Sí sí”, continuó la plática Miguel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. “Por cierto…”

“¿Hmm?”, Pancho decidió actuar como si no recordara nada y, para no mostrarse irrespetuoso, tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Después de todo, nadie quita que quizás Miguel también lo haya olvidado 

“Me preguntaba si aquella propuesta está todavía de pie”, agregó el peruano con una súbita confianza; cambiando su tono a uno más pícaro y juguetón. “Aunque creo que lo de los puntos extras será difícil de otorgar”, agregó con una sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos. 

El hecho que Francisco no se hubiera ahogado con su bebida fue un milagro en sí.

“Oh”, escuchó el ecuatoriano mientras se recuperaba, “Si realmente te incom-”, Miguel calló cuando el joven adulto le detuvo levantando su mano indicando que le diera tiempo de recuperarse de su ataque de tos.

“N-No. E-está bien”. Una vez calmado y recuperado su aire, Francisco continuó; ahora portando un leve sonrojo. “No me molesta..”

“¿En serio?”, a lo cual Francisco asintió.

Se disculpó nuevamente con su amigo por no llegar a tiempo para poder acompañarlo y ser su consejero al elegir un par de prendas nuevas para la cita que tendría con el ex capitán de fútbol de su alma mater pero tenía que coordinar sus días con Miguel para una futura cita. 

Después de todo, no siempre se encontraba uno con una oportunidad tan inesperada.


	4. Experimental [Propuesta/Experimentos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Propuesta/Experimentos  
> [Resumen] Experimentar es lo mejor que uno puede hacer en su vida.

Pancho miraba con curiosidad como Miguel se encontraba bastante concentrado en su último experimento en la cocina y, en realidad, no podía mentirse a sí mismo que estaba realmente ansioso por probar el plato que resulte de la travesía culinaria del peruano. Decir que estaba un poco impaciente era poco. Dio unos sorbos a la cerveza Pilsener que tenía en mano para aminorar el lento paso del tiempo.

Igual no debería sorprenderle que luego de un par de botellas al peruano le entrara la motivación para cocinar de manera súbita. 

Era algo ya conocido entre el grupo de amigos. 

Si Migue estaba presente durante una tarde de copas, seguramente al día siguiente, tu cocina habría sido saqueada por el peruano en sus ansias de experimentar y crear nuevos platillos. Todo mientras uno amanece durmiendo en el suelo u otros extraños lugares.

Algunos resultados eran bastante buenos, otros no. Pero nadie con resaca iba a rechazar la comida disponible.

Volviendo al presente, al parecer esta vez la víctima era la pequeña cocina en el departamento del ecuatoriano.

Además, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, todos los demás amigos se habían retirado más temprano, siendo el único espectador un Francisco poco alcoholizado, quien observaba divertido a su pareja narrarle cada uno de sus pasos como si se tratase de un video de receta para Youtube.

El olor que comenzó a desprender del espacio ocupado por el peruano le hizo salivar. Al parecer su despensa había sido generosa con ambos para que el experimento fuera exitoso. No pudo evitar temer que su estómago ponga resistencia al mezclar el alcohol que ya había ingerido con lo que estaba por degustar.

Quizás unos vasos con agua les ayudaría de igual forma a menguar el efecto del alcohol.

Mientras Miguel colocaba su experimento en dos platos en porciones iguales, Pancho había tomado la jarra de agua en la barra de la cocina para servir la bebida en dos vasos. Los colocó a un lado de cada plato ya presente en la mesita baja de la sala donde solían comer juntos y notando la ausencia de tenedores, regresó para sacar dos de un cajón. 

Se sentó a un lado de su novio y procedió a tomar un poco de comida en su tenedor, soplando para enfriarlo lo suficiente para no quemarse. Se permitió unos minutos para degustar el experimento y finalmente tragarlo. 

“Ah, ¡delicioso!”, exclamó con una sonrisa el ecuatoriano, continuando con su labor de devorar el plato.

“¿Ves?, esto es lo que tendrías todos los días si nos casamos y nos vamos a vivir juntitos”, presumió su pareja con el pecho inflado con orgullo.

“No veo fallas en esa lógica”, respondió sin dudas Pancho mientras robaba un poco del plato ajeno apenas terminado el suyo, “Acepto."

“¿En serio?”, parpadeó Miguel. Sentía como si aquello fuera demasiado fácil. Hubiera esperado más resistencia a su proposición, “¡HEY, ESE ES MI PLATO!”

“Sí, mañana nos vamos al registro civil y firmamos una acta."

“¿Pancho?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Este matrimonio no va a funcionar si sigues robando mi comida.”

“¿Ni aunque te pague con besos?”

“...Eres un pillín Panchito.”


	5. Recuerdos [Memorias/Infancia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Memorias/Infancia  
> [Resumen] Pequeños vistazos a una infancia compartida.

La primera vez que Miguel y Francisco se conocieron no es algo que recuerden. Sus familias ya eran amigas antes que ellos mismos nacieran. Por ende, cuando el castaño nació no fue sorpresa alguna que la amiga de su mamá les visitara semanas después de su alta del hospital con su propio pequeño con meses de diferencia en brazos.

El único recuerdo que ambos tenían de aquella anécdota se plasmaba en las fotografías de los dos arropados durmiendo lado a lado que sus padres habían tomado para mostrar en sus respectivos trabajos.

La primera vez que Miguel y Franciso se hablaron fue para tramar una fuga del corralito donde sus familias les habían colocado durante una comida al aire libre. Entre balbuceos, ambos bebés decidieron que sería más divertido explorar el exterior, haciendo uso de los peluches y juguetes presentes para crear una escalera a la libertad.

De ese episodio, el recuerdo quedó grabado en un video casero que el padre de Pancho estaba filmando y, sin saberlo, capturó el intento de escape frustrado cuando Migue cayó de manera algo brusca al suelo e irónicamente fue Pancho quien lloró por su amigo, llamando la atención de todos.

Luego de ver la evidencia, Miguel nunca perdió oportunidad alguna de molestar a Pancho al hacer alguna travesura juntos y advertirle de no llorar.

La primera vez que Miguel y Francisco se pelearon fue cuando eran apenas unos niños al decidir a quién le tocaba elegir el siguiente show en la televisión. La discusión llegó a tal nivel que la madre de Miguel tuvo que salir de la cocina para frenar el enfrentamiento entre los menores, llamar su atención y enseñarles a ser respetuosos a la hora de discutir. 

Todavía se puede evidenciar el resultado de este enfrentamiento entre ambos niños al observar el control remoto, en el que se debe presionar el botón "aceptar" con mayor fuerza al intentar cambiar los canales. 

La primera vez que Miguel y Francisco se abrazaron fue durante una pijamada en casa de uno de los otros niños del vecindario. Habían decidido quedarse pasada su hora de dormir para contar historias de terror ya que no tenían que ir el día siguiente a clases. Lo que no sabían es que la madre del huésped había escuchado lo que hacían y, fomentado por su niña interior, fue a la caja de fusibles detrás de un cuadro familiar y comenzó a apagar y prender la luz de la habitación de su hijo. 

Los gritos de los infantes no se hicieron esperar y en su miedo, tanto Miguel como Pancho habían recurrido a la única presencia conocida en búsqueda de confort, abrazándose entre sí. La risa de los dos adultos huéspedes detrás de la puerta entreabierta fue lo único que delató que lo sucedido había sido una broma y no real. 

Ese es de los pocos recuerdos que siempre surge en las reuniones de amigos y no falla en hacerles reír a pesar de los años.

La primera vez que Miguel y Francisco se besaron fue por un tonto juego de la botella. Había sido un reto de parte de Martín para su amigo de cabellos oscuros cuando eligió la opción desafío en lugar de verdad para demostrar que no era ningún cobarde. Obviamente, no esperó aquello de su mejor amigo; pero no podía echarse para atrás.

El recuerdo que quedó de aquello fue un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios y la curiosidad de probar más de aquello en su mente juvenil.

La primera vez que Miguel y Francisco hablaron de sus sentimientos fue en los columpios de un parque cercano. El joven de ojos marrones fue sorprendido cuando Panchito se confesó y, aún procesando sus palabras, el castaño se puso de pie pidiendo que pensara bien su respuesta antes de retirarse a su casa.

De aquel suceso, el recuerdo más vivido en ambos fue el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones ante la expectativa de lo que sucedería después de eso.

Cabe decir que ahora, con sus 25 años cumplidos, ambos son una pareja feliz y amorosa con sus altos y bajos. Ahora, que ambos están juntos, todas las primeras experiencias compartidas, y las muchas otras que siguieron, se han convertido en los cimientos que construyeron el camino que los dirigió a su presente y que les guía a su futuro.


	6. Bajo Cobijas [Pereza/Confort]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Pereza/Confort  
> [Resumen] Es uno de esos días donde no se quiere hacer nada.

Francisco Burgos se encontraba bastante cómodo bajo las cobijas y no tenía intención alguna de abandonar su pequeño edén. En especial, considerando que el viento golpeaba la ventana del cuarto máster dando prueba que, fuera de su capullo, el mundo era un lugar frío y cruel, lo que reforzaba más su ideal de quedarse todo el día en cama. Así de simple.

Ya con su agenda definida, solamente quedaba convencer a su pareja de acompañarlo. 

¿Su razonamiento? En esta fría y lúgubre mañana, con todas las posibilidades de lluvia, lo mejor sería quedarse en casita, por ese día, a descansar luego de que finalmente tienen una semana libre. Únicamente abandonar las cobijas para las necesidades básicas era adecuado para él.

Sonaba como un plan perfecto.

Volteandose sobre sí mismo, Pancho buscó indicio alguno de la cabellera oscura que su pareja poseía. Vagando su mirada entre las montañas de tela, finalmente localizó al peruano dándole la espalda y durmiendo casi al borde de la cama. 

Siempre se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo Miguel podía lograr dormir en esa posición sin caer.

Dejando eso de lado, se acercó más hacia donde el otro cuerpo se hallaba. Se levantó un poco, haciendo uso de su codo como punto de apoyo, para asomarse por encima del hombro ajeno y se inclinó para acercar su rostro al oído del otro ocupante de la cama.

“Migue”

Comenzó con un susurro, pero al parecer el ecuatoriano tendría que insistir un poco más al no obtener respuesta alguna.

“Migueee”

Continuó con un poco más de volumen, apenas recibiendo respuesta, a parte de una leve reacción por parte del susodicho, quien frotó su rostro contra su almohada. Ya comenzaba a despertar.

“Oye Migueee~”

El aludido simplemente gruñó un poco, teniendo en cuenta que su conciencia comenzaba a despabilarse. Y, como si intentara evitar lo imposible, terminó hundiendo su rostro de manera frontal en la almohada que usaba.

“Cin-hm-co minutooos maaahs”

¡Éxito! Finalmente lo tuvo de vuelta en el mundo de los lúcidos.

“Te parece bien si nos quedamos todo el día en casa”

“Curujo, si. Apoyo la moción con todo”

“Perfecto”  
  
Lastimosamente, la victoria duró poco tiempo ya que, inmediatamente después, Francisco pegó un grito al sentir manos y pies fríos contra su espalda y piernas producto de convertirse en víctima del pulpo humano conocido como Miguel cuando recién se levantaban y estaba necesitado de arrumacos para ser un humano funcional por el resto del día. Quizás, pensó después de sentir su alma regresar a su cuerpo, también es un pequeño castigo del peruano por despertarlo.   
  
Sin embargo, todo eso solamente apoyaba a su teoría: Todo momento compartido con su amado era nada menos que excelente. Las risas que brotaron de la habitación proclamaban otro buen día juntos.


	7. Asombro Festivo [Halloween/Confianza]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Halloween/Confianza  
> [Resumen] Todo puede suceder en Halloween.

Situada a lo largo de un canal que cruzaba un sector popular del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba una cafetería donde se podía ver un surtido arreglo de postres y bebidas. El lugar estaba adornado de manera sencilla pero hogareña, siendo usualmente el punto de encuentro donde muchos amigos se veían para charlar o matar un poco de tiempo antes de recorrer la vida nocturna.

Pero aparentemente, en esta ocasión se trataba de una noche tranquila para todos.

Un suspiro se deslizó entre los labios de uno de los dos trabajadores al limpiar por quinta vez sus propias huellas del cristal de la zona de cajas. Como emprendedor culinario, Miguel realmente odiaba los días lentos. Sus deliciosos platillos estaban a la espera de ser consumidos y nadie estaba cerca para maravillarse con sus obras de sabor. 

Incluso tenía una nueva creación lista para ser expuesta al mundo y la gente parecía ignorar su pequeño local al pasear con sus familias o parejas disfrutando de la decoración a lo largo del canal con motivos del día de Brujas que se acercaba.

Realmente el alcalde se había esmerado este año para destinar una parte del presupuesto en embellecer la zona para atraer más turistas y locales, buscando avivar la economía del sector. Inclusive había considerado sencillas atracciones para parejas, lo cual era bueno para él tener potenciales clientes pero...

Ugh. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también quería una pareja para poder disfrutar de todo una vez que decidiera tomar su descanso y dejar a su compañero a cargo por una hora o dos. El ver a las parejas a su alrededor disfrutando era demasiado para su corazón solitario.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal interrumpió su monólogo interno depresivo, para el alivio de su compañero que ya se había comenzado a preocupar por la rapidez en la que los estados anímicos de su “patrón” mutaban plasmados en su rostro.

Miguel rápidamente se irguió, componiendo su postura, ajustó el moño de su disfraz de llama (la insignia y mascota de su negocio) y se preparó para entregar dulces a los niños que ingresen a pedirlos. Todo aquello fue un plan de la asociación comercial con el objetivo de instigar a que los clientes poco frecuentes visiten sus tiendas para fomentar un futuro interés en sus productos.

Un pequeño grupo de niños, con dos adultos esperando afuera, ingresaron a su local. Todos disfrazados. Luego del grito de ‘Dulce o Truco’, Miguel sonrió y alabó cada uno de los disfraces, entregando tres dulces a cada niño con los menores riendo y comentando entre sí sobre lo recibido. Un par no tardó en percatarse de sus pastelillos ‘especiales’ de Halloween e inclusive preguntaron los precios.

Muy seguramente vendería un par de productos al final del día.

Momentos más tarde, el sonido de la registradora cerrándose y las campanillas sonando fueron los indicadores de que había tenido razón. Pero no habían sido un par, sino un par de docenas. Aparentemente por una reunión a la que irían al finalizar el recorrido. 

Y eso pareció romper el hechizo de sequía porque apenas el grupo se alejó, la campanilla sonó de nuevo anunciando más clientes. Dando paso a un lindo castaño y, sin duda, completamente su tipo. El joven adulto se dirigió a una de las muchas mesas desocupadas para dejar sus pertenencias y elegir lo que pediría antes de acercarse a ordenar.

“No puede ser, conozco esa mirada.”, comentó su compañero de trabajo.

“Calla bro”, respondió Miguel, “ tengo que concentrarme. Verás que para el final del día tendré una cita con ese chico.”

“¿Cómo piensas seducirlo disfrazado como una llama?” fue el contraargumento recibido.

“Esto no es un impedimento, sólo enfatiza mi carisma.”

Horas más tarde, y frente a todo pronóstico, Julio aún continuaba haciendo un repaso mental de las acciones que concluyeron con su hermano consiguiendo una cita con el chico, que ahora sabía se llamaba Francisco.


End file.
